


不想去学校（七）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 追妻火葬场
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 14





	不想去学校（七）

到了SPACE的卡座上，看着满桌子的酒瓶，贺天把外套甩在一旁「你们都喝一轮了，是叫我来结账?」  
「少废话啊，你自己出去鬼混不说，倒是恶人先告状嘞！」发小许镇给贺天倒了杯酒，又朝着吧台那边努努嘴「那小子…舞蹈学院的，我以前上过学舞蹈的，妈的，柔韧性真不是盖的」  
「卧槽，许镇你是不是操男的操上瘾了…哈哈哈」说这话的叫周思明，许镇在酒桌上认识的朋友，后来大家经常一起喝酒，也就熟了。  
「诶我听丘哥说，有个小子点名要选你啊」周思明搓搓手，一副看好戏的模样。  
「嗯」贺天点点头，想起现在还在酒店呼呼大睡的红发小子，嘴角上扬。  
「哟！看你这反应，拿下了?」周思明的眼睛冒着光，这人有一个癖好，热衷3p，是个0.5，听见贺天得着好玩的，就跃跃欲试。  
「没什么特别的」贺天喝了口酒，向后仰坐，看着吧台边的那个舞蹈生，确实是腰肢纤细，骨架瘦小，柔柔的，不谙世事的模样，贺天一打眼便知道那人是装的，毕竟他见识过真正的傻蛋。  
「你这还犯上小气了，没意思！」周思明瘪瘪嘴，把琉璃杯甩在茶几上，叫嚷着「展正希他妈的住天边是咋的！还不来？！」刚说完头顶便砸下一本厚厚的书——《大英字典》  
「咱的好学生来了」许镇笑笑  
展正希把衣服整齐的叠好，卸下象征束缚与体面的背带，坐下掏出一根烟，周思明狗腿的拿出打火机替他点上。  
「今儿学到这么晚?」许镇觉得奇怪，展正希虽说是个学霸，却是个养生派代表人，学习从不会超过夜里1点。  
「酒店旁边做爱的声音太大，我投诉他们了」展正希把眼镜摘下来收好，最后一丝禁欲的物件也剥除，瘫倒在沙发上  
「你司法考试准备的怎么样？」贺天问  
「展正希是谁啊！」周思明高声说道「还有展大学霸过不去的考试?」又谄媚的笑笑「同性恋婚姻合法就等着你了——」  
这话说出口，在座的几个男生都笑了，说的好像合法了他们就会结婚一样，贺天23岁觉得婚姻遥不可及，他对那个小红本有阴影，打死也不会涉入。

那个学舞蹈的男孩子被许镇喊来，他显然对贺天更感兴趣，游走在酒吧俱乐部多年，他很清楚自己需要什么人，又能吸引到什么人，像贺天这种气质优雅的「笑面虎」，看着很和善却总有种距离感的家伙，就喜欢「独一无二的占有感」面对猎物不是直接扑上去，而是先逗弄一番，那就配合他装出一副被调戏的无力还击，软弱无助的模样就好。  
「我是第一次来……」男孩子腼腆的说道，坐的离贺天很远，可眼睛完全黏在了贺天身上。  
贺天一直低垂着眼睛，听见这话就抬起头审视这个「第一次」的男孩子，那男孩子明显被贺天犀利的目光吓了一跳，他就像猎豹一般，用眼睛检索着这个猎物是否可口，然而这眼神里居然还有些轻蔑。  
许镇和周思明围在男孩子身边又说了几句，贺天起身拿起大衣说了句「各位晚安，我先回去睡觉了」便匆匆离去了。展正希也紧随其后没再多留  
「你这一看就是得着好的了……」展正希抱着词典，和贺天站在酒吧门口吹风，在乌烟瘴气的地儿待久了，连雾霾都觉得好闻。  
「是不错……」贺天又点了一根烟，把空了的烟包随便丢掷在身后  
「小淮最近问我为什么你不接他电话也不约他」  
「告诉他我太忙忘记了」  
「可是……」  
「哎哟大哥！」贺天一把揽过展正希的颈子，「随便说说糊弄一下啦！我好困啊，送我回去睡觉」  
「我要回酒店」  
「难不成你听叫床听上瘾了?！」

莫关山早上起来时有过一瞬间的落寞，毕竟大床上只有他一个人，屁股并没有很疼，用手一摸还有些油状的药膏，应该是贺天帮他抹的，莫关山一想到这脸又是一红。  
＊  
「贺天」早啊！起床了吗?  
「莫」嗯  
「贺天」早餐好吃吗?这家粤式的早茶很精致的  
「莫」谢谢  
「贺天」内部消息，你被话剧社面试通过啦(◍ ´꒳` ◍)在道具组  
「莫」哦哦……  
「贺天」会参加第一次排练吧?  
「莫」没有课的话……  
「贺天」等你  
＊  
莫关山磨磨蹭蹭的到了中午才回宿舍，上午那节絮絮叨叨的税务管理自然是翘掉了，寸头趴在莫关山的床头审问他去了哪。  
「都说是回家了……」莫关山卷着被子背过身不搭理寸头  
「诶?」寸头盯着莫关山的后脖颈子，「怎么有个牙印?」寸头踮踮脚，想再仔细看看  
莫关山心中警铃大作，一把拽起被子盖住头「你再烦我我就打你！」心中把贺天全家问候个遍。

「怎么样?这次?」见一一边整理货架，一边回过头和收银台前的莫关山说话。  
「嗯……就…」莫关山眼神飘忽着，脑海里浮现出贺天情动时的脸，温柔的在耳边低声询问—这样疼吗?感觉如何?「就那样吧……」说这话时莫关山的脸上不经意的出现一丝红晕。  
「长得帅?技术也好?赚到了啊莫仔！」见一显得比莫关山还激动「我可终于把你这个母胎单身推向爱河了」  
「说什么呢！哪到哪……就爱河」莫关山把收银台里的钱清点完成后，在记录本上签好字「我下班了」  
「啊！」见一看看手表，不知不觉已经9点了「漫漫长夜！你要留我一个人……」见一撒娇式的撅噘嘴，耷拉着肩膀很是落寞。  
「祝你晚上能遇到绝世好攻」莫关山扯过外套搭在肩膀上，打开便利店的大门，任由秋风吹起衣服下裳，随风飘荡。  
「装哪门子大侠」见一推了一把装逼的莫关山，无情的关上了便利店的大门，朝着嬉皮笑脸的莫关山摆手说再见。  
莫关山走后，见一开始清理今日到期的饭团，便利店安安静静的，只能听到关东煮的咕噜咕噜声，突然风铃响动。  
「欢迎光临！」见一用饱含热情的语调，从货架后探出头来，也许莫关山说的对，他今晚能碰到绝世好攻，进来的男生抱着一摞泛黄的书册，背着一个大大的背包，黑边金属框眼镜后那双浅咖色的瞳仁，稳重又内敛，黑白格衬衣的领口歪扭的微敞，米色的短款毛尼大衣肩头已经洇湿一片，茶色的头发湿漉漉的垂在眼前。  
他显得有些局促「外面下雨了，能在这躲一下吗?」看见见一只是举着饭团盯着他，他又说「我买个……饭团」男生担心不买东西会被赶出去，见一被这个老实人逗笑。  
「是学生吗?」见一端一杯热茶给他。  
「嗯是」男生找了个迎街落地窗前的高台坐下，摊开书本，只做简短回答，便陷入思考。  
见一有点无趣的坐在他旁边，看他捧着一本密密麻麻的书看的入迷，自己也不好打断，托着腮望着被雨水淋浇的模糊的落地窗。  
「你要吃饭团吗?免费的！」见一听见了那声微弱的腹鸣。  
「哦哦…好谢谢」男生怔住，继而点点头。  
「这个扇贝泡菜的超好吃！」见一拿过来七八个将要在零点过期的饭团「赶紧吃！」露出狡黠的笑。  
男生拿过饭团，笨拙的撕扯着包装，米饭粒掉的满桌是，好好的一块紫菜被撕的烂烂的。  
「你这是……怎么个吃法?」见一摇摇头「你们这些学生，只知道数学公式却不懂生活啊…」  
见一重新拿来一个饭团，熟练的将包装与紫菜分离，让白糯的饭团乖乖的被紫菜包住  
「张嘴」  
「我自己来就可以」  
「张嘴」见一的声音不容置喙  
男生乖顺的张开嘴巴，由着见一将饭团塞进嘴巴  
「用手拿着」  
男生看看自己的手指，犹豫着手是不是脏，想抽出张纸巾擦一下。  
「不干不净吃了没病」见一抓起男生的手，迫使他放弃那些精致人的怪癖，抓好饭团填饱肚子。


End file.
